1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to obtaining network usage pattern information, after analyzing network usage information of analysis target applications included in the wireless terminal device, for reducing wireless network load.
2. Description of the Related Art
After smart phones are introduced to the public, using patterns of terminal devices by individual users are rapidly moving from voice-call-oriented use to data-communication-oriented use.
As mobile (wireless) data traffic indexes in FIG. 1 show, mobile traffic is expected to continuously increase up to 26 times for the next 10 to 15 years. In the year 2010, an individual user daily used around 15 MB of mobile data, which may reach 1 GB in the year 2020.
Such increase in mobile traffic directly affects profitability and service quality of mobile carriers, forcing them to install additional equipment, consequently reducing their profits. Service dissatisfactions of mobile network users are also increasing, because of slowed speed of data communication.
Accordingly, in order to reduce investment burden and to ensure service quality, the mobile carriers are facing a challenge to make more efficient use of network infra, and need alternatives which provide predictability and real-time controllability, overcoming the limitations of conventional technology.
Meanwhile, as FIG. 2 shows, mobile network congestions are mainly caused by unnecessary use of network by the applications installed in wireless terminal devices, numerous wireless terminal devices concentrated in a limited space (e.g. stadium, subway, etc.), and using patterns of users.
In conclusion, in order to solve out both the mobile carriers' enormous waste of cost and the individual users' service dissatisfaction, alternatives capable of controlling the network using patterns have become absolutely needed. But unfortunately, solutions for these problems have not been introduced so far.
The above-mentioned problems in conventional technology and the awareness on the challenge are not obviously known for the persons who skilled in the art of the present invention. Therefore, the present invention shall not be deemed to be obvious based on this awareness.